SOBRE CUALQUER COSA
by NEKO AISAKA
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO LOS CELOS NOS IMBADEN Y NOS DEMOS CUENTA MUY TARDE DE LAS CONDECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS "SASUHINA"


**QUE PASA CUANDO UNO NO PIENSA EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS Y SE DEJA SEGAR POR LOS CELOS. Y AL FINAL DARSE CUENTA DE SUS ACTOS DEMACIADO TARDE "SASUHINA" "SASUHINA" SAUHINA!**

**OLA COMO ESTÁN! ESTABA SOLA EN MI CASA Y ME ENTRO LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA HACER ESTA CORTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE NO SEA MUY BUENA ES UN PEQUEÑO SASUHINA QUE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRÍ JIJI BUENO SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES EMPECEMOS….**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MÍOS SON DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR (POR QUE SI FUERAN MÍOS YA HUBIERA UN SASUHINANARU EN LA HISTORIA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA"**

HACE DOS MESES QUE TERMINAMOS, Y TODAVÍA VEO SU IMAGEN AL SALIR POR LA PUERTA DE MI APARTAMENTO. TAN NEUTRO, TAN APAGADO, TAN SIN EMOCIONES COMO EL DÍA QUE LO CONOCÍ. TODAVÍA LO VEO DE VES EN CUANDO VA CON SUS AMIGOS PERO, SOLO DE LEJOS POR QUE NO ME ATREVO A MIRARLO A LA CARA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESA FRÍA MIRADA, ESOS OSCUROS OJOS LLENOS DE SOLEDAD.

PERO NO TENIA OPCIÓN TENÍAMOS QUE TERMINAR, YO YA NO LO PODÍA SOPORTAR TODAS ESAS ESCENAS DE CELOS, LAS PELEAS, LOS MALOS ENTENDIDOS TODO. ERA, ES DEMASIADO CELOSO ¡POR DIOS LE TENIA CELOS HASTA A MI PRIMO! .DIGO ¿NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN MI? ACASO ¿ERA TAN DIFÍCIL? LO ÚNICO QUE LE PEDÍA ERA CONFIANZA Y TÉRMINO POR CREER LO PEOR DE MÍ.

ESTUVE SALIENDO CON EL MÁS DE 3 AÑOS Y AUN ASÍ NO LO ENTENDÍA, YO LO AMABA POR ENCIMA DE TODO Y ÉL NO LO APRECIABA. YO YA SABÍA QUE ÉL ERA MUY SERIO Y NO ERA MUY AMABLE QUE DIGAMOS PERO ESO NO ME IMPARTO EN ABSOLUTO AUNQUE, DEBO ADMITIR QUE AL PRINCIPIO ME DABA ALGO DE MIEDO POR QUE SIEMPRE TENÍA UN AURA ALGO MALÉFICA PERO CON EL TIEMPO COMPRENDÍ QUE NO LO ERA. ESTABA SOLO, LA MISMA SOLEDAD QUE YO MISMA SENTÍA ESA QUE NO ME DEJABA SER FELIZ Y LA QUE ME RODEA DESDE EL DÍA QUE SE MARCHO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HACE 2 MESES QUE ME DEJO, DESDE HACE DOS MALDITOS MESES QUE NO LA VEO, QUE NO LA ESCUCHO, QUE NO LA SIENTO. TODO PER SER UN IDIOTA, POR NO SABER CONTROLARME PERO… ES QUE NO PUEDO ELLA ES TAN PERFECTA! ESA PIEL SUAVE Y BLANCA, SU HERMOSA CABELLERA RESPLANDECIENTE, SUS PERFECTOS Y DELGADOS LABIOS ROSAS Y ESOS ENORMES Y CAUTIVADORES OJOS PLATA LLENOS DE DULZURA Y DE BONDAD. ES TODO UN SUEÑO, UN SUEÑO QUE TENIA MIEDO QUE ME LO ARREBATARAN, QUE SE FUERA CON OTRO, Y PORQUE NO… ¿PORQUE NO LO ARIA? NO ERA EL TIPO PERFECTO PARA ELLA, ES QUE SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES, YO ERA UN REVOLTOSO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ME METÍA EN PROBLEMAS A CADA RATO SIN MENCIONAR MI ADICCIÓN AL ALCOHOL. ADEMÁS QUE SU PADRE ME ODIA, TODO POR SER HIJO DE UNO DE SUS GRANDES ENEMIGOS EN LOS NEGOCIOS.

SIEMPRE LA QUERÍA CERCA DE MI, DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE VI ESOS OJOS BRILLANTES SUPE QUE AVÍA ENCONTRADO A LA MUJER INDICADA. NOS CONOCIMOS HACE 6 AÑOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ERA NUESTRO PRIMER AÑO Y NO CONOCÍA A MUCHA GENTE, SOLO AL DOBE DE MI AMIGO NARUTO Y A LAS MOLESTAS DE KARIN Y SAKURA QUE NO ME AVÍAN DEJADO NI UN MINUTO EN PAZ DESDE LA PRIMARIA, AUNQUE AHORA PARA MI SUERTE YA NO LO HACEN NO POR QUE TENIA NOVIA, POR QUE CUANDO LA TENIA HACIA CUALQUIER COSA PARA ALEJARLA. SINO POR QUE EMPEZARON A SALIR CON LAS BAKAS DE NARUTO Y SUIGETSU AUNQUE LO DE NARUTO ME CONVINO UN POCO CLARO ESTA QUE NO POR QUE ME AGRADARA SAKURA, SINO TODO LO CONTRARIO. ME CONVENÍA POR QUE HINATA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE NARUTO Y A SI NO SE LE ACERCARÍA, ERA MUY EGOÍSTA LO SE PERO. NO SOPORTABA VERLA TRISTE POR NARUTO, EL NO LO MERECÍA NI ESO NI SU ATENCIÓN, NADA PROVENIENTE DE ELLA, NO ERA DIGNO.

EN CAMBIO YO ESTABA MAS QUE DISPUESTO A ESTAR CON ELLA Y NO SE DABA CUENTA DE MI "LA ÚNICA", ME GUSTABA DECIRLE, YA QUE PARA MI MALA SUERTE ERA LA ÚNICA CHICA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE NO ME PERSEGUÍA COMO LOCA Y ESO ME MOLESTABA. ME MOLESTABA QUE PARA ELLA ERA TOTALMENTE INVISIBLE, COMO ELLA LO ERA PARA NARUTO PERO YO NO ME IBA A RENDIR A SI DE FÁCIL O NO YO NUNCA RENUNCIABA A MIS OBJETIVOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA EN LA MENTE ERA ELLA.

A SI QUE ME HICE SU AMIGO, ME SENTÍA TAN BIEN AS U LADO TAN ¿FELIZ?. SI ELLA ME HACIA FELIZ ESA COSA QUE NO PENSÉ PODER VOLVER A EXPERIMENTAR DESDE EL FALLECIMIENTO DE MIS PADRES PERO QUE ELLA LOGRABA PROVOCARME CON SOLO SONREÍRME. PASAMOS DOS AÑOS COMO LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PERO YO QUERÍA MAS. NO PODÍA TENERLA SOLO DE AMIGA NO, NO YO LA QUERÍA CON MIGO PARA EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, PASAR MIS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS CON ELLA, A SI QUE UN DÍA TOME FUERZA Y LA BESE EN SU LUGAR FAVORITO UN PEQUEÑO LAGO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD. Y ES QUE NO SOY UN HOMBRE DE MUCHAS PALABRAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE MI ORGULLO NO ME PERMITÍA GRITÁRSELO A LOS 4 VIENTOS PERO DESPUÉS DE ESE DULCE BESO NO FE FALTARON GANAS PARA HACERLO, POR QUE ME CORRESPONDIÓ! ME ABRAZO FUERTE Y LUEGO BESO MI MEJILLA. NUNCA PODRE OLVIDAR SU CARA EN AQUEL DÍA, PARECÍA UN TOMATE Y TEMBLABA COMO GELATINA.

PERO AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA DE ELLA SON ESOS RECUERDOS, NO QUIERE VERME CLARO ME LO DIJO ESE DÍA Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE PULGOSO DE INUZUKA EL Y SUS "MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO" HACIA ELLA. QUE PENSABA QUE ERA UN TONTO O QUE SI A LEGUAS SE NOTA QUE EL ESTA ENAMORADO DE ELLA PERO ELLA LO NOTA...A NO SOLO SON "MEJORES AMIGOS" Y ESE SUJETO SAI TAMBIÉN ERA CULPABLE POR INSINUÁRSELE MAS DE UNA VEZ Y EN MIS NARICES! TENIA MAS QUE MERECIDA LA GOLPIZA QUE LE DI Y QUE DE GRACIAS A QUE ELLA INTERVINO POR QUE SI NO LO HUBIERA MATADO.

TAL VES FUI ALGO EXAGERADO CON LO DE SU PRIMO NEJI PERO ES DEMASIADO PROTECTOR QUE MAS PARECÍA CELOSO DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN Y EL MUY IDIOTA SE ATREVO A AMENAZARME CON QUE DEJARA A SU PRIMA PUES QUIEN SE CREÍA QUE ERA, NO TENIA DERECHO ALGUNO A SI QUE SUPUSE LO PEOR. A EL LE GUSTABA Y NO LE IBA A PERMITIR ACERCÁRSELE A SI QUE LE DI UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO. Y COMO SIEMPRE ELLA Y YO DISCUTIMOS, PERO ESE DIA FUE DIFERENTE ESE DIA SE ACABÓ TODO…ME DEJO Y AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES QUEDARME SOLO EN MI CUARTO CON UNA BOTELLA DE SAKE EN LA MANO AHOGANDO MIS PENAS.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO DE NUEVO ACOSTADA, EN MI CAMA OTRA VEZ LLORE HASTA QUEDARME DORMIDA Y ES QUE LO EXTRAÑO TANTO QUISIERA TENERLO EN FRENTE DECIRLE QUE LO EXTRAÑO QUE NO HE PODIDO CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO DESDE QUE SE MARCHO ¿PERO SI ME ODIA? NO, NO PUEDO NI PENSARLO NO LO SOPORTARÍA, AUNQUE EL TIENE EL DERECHO DE HACERLO DESPUÉS DE TODO TERMINE CON EL Y AQUEL DIA SE FUE TAN SOMBRÍO NI SIQUIERA TRATO DE PERSUADIRME QUIZÁS… QUIZÁS NO ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA EL COMO YO CREÍA TAL VES SE ABURRIÓ DE DISCUTIR CON MIGO Y FUE A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN MAS DESPUÉS DE TODO YO NO ERA SU ÚNICA OPCIÓN. DESDE EL DIA QUE LO CONOCÍ LO HE VISTO RODEADO DE CHICAS PERO TIEMPO DESPUÉS ME ACOSTUMBRE, UN QUE ME MOLESTABAN MUCHO SUS MIRADAS LLENAS DE ODIO HACIA MI Y LAS CONSTANTES AMENAZAS DE ALEJARME DE SU PRÍNCIPE CUANDO ÉRAMOS SOLO AMIGOS COSA QUE EMPEORO MAS CUANDO FUE PUBLICO NUESTRO NOVIAZGO, TODAVÍA ME RECUERDO PARALIZADA DEL MIEDO CON TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TRAS DE MI Y NO DUDO QUE HAYAN APROVECHADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE "CONSOLARLO". SACUDÍ SU CABEZA TRATANDO DE EVITAR PENSAR EN ESO Y ENTERE LA CABEZA E LA ALMOHADA.

ES QUE DE SOLO IMAGINARLO EN BRAZOS DE OTRA ME DESTROZA EL ALMA AUNQUE LO DUDO MUCHO SASUKE NO ES DE LOS QUE SOCIALICEN MUCHO CON MUJERES A PESAR DE QUE ESTA SIEMPRE RODEADO DE ELLAS NUNCA LES MOSTRO INTERÉS ABSOLUTO EN ALGUNA DE ELLAS. INCLUSO RUMORABAN QUE LE GUSTABAN MAS LOS HOMBRES COSA QUE HASTA YO LLEGUE A PENSAR ANTES PERO AHORA NO ESTOY TAN SEGURA DE LO QUE HACE EL SIEMPRE A SIDO MUY IMPREDECIBLE.

TENGO QUE DESPEJARME DE DEJARLO IR. YA NO PUEDO CON ESTE DESEO DE CORRER A SUS BRAZOS Y DISCULPARME PERO SI LO HAGO DE QUE SERVIRÁ. SI LLEGARA A FUNCIONAR Y VOLVIÉRAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS NO PUEDO ESTAR SEGURA DE QUE EL CAMBIARA, DE QUE ME ACEPTARA Y DEJAR DE SER TAN CELOSO POR ESO NO PUEDO ACERCARME A EL PARA QUE SEA FELIZ CON ALGUIEN MAS Y YO TRATARE DE HACERLO TAN BIEN AUNQUE ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD ENCONTRARE LA FELICIDAD…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YA NO PUEDO MÁS. LOS RECUERDOS ME INUNDAN, CADA VES QUE CIERRO LOS OJOS LA VEO SONRIÉNDOME, CORRIENDO POR EL CAMPO COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y YO TRAS ELLA, SOLOS EN ESE HERMOSO LAGO.

A SI QUE ME DECIDÍ Y MARCHE RUMBO A NUESTRO LUGAR FAVORITO. SABIA QUE ESO EMPEORARÍA TODO QUE SOLO ME ENTESTECERÍA MAS. PERO NO ME IMPORTO SOLO QUERÍA IR Y SENTARME BAJO ESE FRONDOSO ÁRBOL EN EL CUAL LE ROBE ESE PRIMER BESO, EN DONDE LA CONSOLÉ MAS DE UNA VES POR LOS DESPRECIOS DE SU PADRE Y DONDE SE QUEDO DORMIDA ALADO MIO CONTEMPLANDO LAS ESTRELLAS.

LLEGUE EN MAS DE UNA HORA Y ES QUE HABÍA DEMASIADO TRAFICO PERO ESO NO ME DETUVO. ESTACIONE MI AUTO CERCA DEL LAGO Y EMPECÉ A CAMINAR PARA LUEGO QUEDARME IMPACTADO AL LLEGAR A ESE ENORME ÁRBOL…

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESTABA SOLA FRENTE A ESE LAGO, DEBAJO DE AQUEL HERMOSO ÁRBOL EN EL CUAL SOLÍAMOS PASAR LA TARDE ENTERA Y EMPECÉ A CAMINAR HACIA EL PARA VERLO Y ME LLENE DE RECUERDOS.

DE REPENTE COMENZÓ A LLOVER Y ME QUEDE DEBAJO DE EL PARA RESGUARDARME HASTA QUE PASARA LA LLUVIA PERO DE REPENTE VOLTIE A VER AL TRONCO Y MI MIRADA QUEDO HUNDIDA EN UNA SOLA COSA. ME ACERQUE POCO A POCO Y DIRIGÍ UNA DE MIS MANOS A ELLA. ERAN NUESTRAS INICIALES GRABADAS EN EL TRONCO RADIADAS POR UN CORAZÓN "S X H" NO PUDE EVITAR SONREÍR RECUERDO EL DIA QUE LO ESCRIBIÓ YO HABÍA TENIDO UNA DISCUSIÓN CON MI PADRE YO ME SENTÍA FATAL POR HABERLO DECEPCIONADO PERO SASUKE ESTUVO HAY PARA ANIMARME, ME DIJO QUE MI PADRE ERA UN IDIOTA AL NO DARSE CUENTA DE LO MAGNIFICA QUE ERA Y QUE NO DEBERÍA IMPORTARME LO QUE PENSARA DE MI. YO NO PUDE EVITAR SONROJARME ÉL ERA TAN TIERNO A SU MANERA Y ME DIJO QUE NO IMPORTABA LO QUE DIJERA EL NI NADIE SOBRE MI QUE YO SOLO TENIA QUE ESTAR SEGURA QUE EL SIEMPRE ESTARÍA APOYÁNDOME. ESA ES UNA DE LAS POCAS BESES QUE LO HABÍA VISTO SONROJADO. Y ENTONCES LO ESCRIBIÓ PARA QUE VIERA QUE LO DECÍA ENSERIO.

ESTABA LO REMARCANDO CON MIS PULGARES MIENTRAS QUE UN MONTÓN DE LAGRIMAS SALÍAN DE MIS OJOS SIN ESFUERZO Y LUEGO ME DEJE CAER AL PISO ADOLORIDA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

LA VI ESTABA DEBAJO DE NUESTRO ÁRBOL VIENDO HACIA EL LAGO, SE VEÍA TRISTE PERO IGUAL HERMOSA. COMENZÓ A LLOVER PERO NO ME MOVÍ DE DONDE ESTABA, SOLO ME QUEDE CONTEMPLÁNDOLA HACE TANTO QUE NO LA VEÍA, SI DUDA ALGUNA ERA PERFECTA.

PERO ESTABA DIFERENTE SE VEÍA DEMASIADO APAGADA, DE REPENTE LA VI ACERCARSE HACIA EL ÁRBOL, PARECÍA QUE AVÍA ALGO EN EL TRONCO...ESPERA ESTA…ESTA LLORANDO PERO ¿PORQUE? QUE LE PASA POR QUE ESTA A SI. APRIETO MIS PUÑOS NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR QUE SE QUE SI ME ACERCO NO PODRÍA ALEJARME YA Y SOBRE TODO TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ELLA. NO SE MERECE SUFRIR POR MI CULPA.

PERO TODO CAMBIA EN UN SEGUNDO. LA VEO DERRUMBARSE Y LLORAR CON MAS INTENSIDAD. UN GRAN DOLOR ME SUPRIME EL PECHO NO PUEDO QUEDARME SOLO VIÉNDOLA SUFRIR TENGO QUE ABRAZARLA, CONSOLARLA, DECIRLE QUE TODO VA ESTARÁ BIEN.

ME ACERCO A ELLA POCO A POCA A PASO FIRME, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE DESPUÉS LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO AHORA ES AYUDARLA. ME PARO DETRÁS DE ELLA PERO NO SE DA CUENTA ESTA MUY CONCENTRADA EN SU DOLOR COMO PARA OÍRME PERO DEBO DE LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN LE HABLO BARIAS BESES PERO MI VOZ ES APENAS UN MORMULLO Y PARECE NO ESCUCHARME. APRIETO DE NUEVO MIS PUÑOS TRATANDO DE BUSCAR FUERZA NO PUEDO DEJARLA A SI NI UN SEGUNDO MAS. TOMO AIRE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y LA VUELVO A LLAMAR

-"HINATA"- ELLA SE SOBRESALTA PARECE QUE ME A OÍ DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE ME QUEDA VIENDO ALGO ASUSTADA

-"SA…SAU…SASUKE "- LE SONREÍ ME ALEGRE TANTO DE OÍRLA UNA CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA ME RECORRIÓ TODO EL CUERPO AL OÍR SU HERMOSA VOZ PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE

-"TODO ESTARÁ BIEN NO TE PREOCUPAS"- ELLA TENIA LA CABEZA AGACHADA CON SUS MANOS EN LAS RODILLAS

-"SASUKE…YO…YO…LO SIENTO"- ME SORPRENDÍ POR QUE SE DISCULPABA ELLA N TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA

-"HUMP. NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS TU NO TIENES POR QUÉ DISCULPARTE"- ELLA VOLVIÓ A LEVANTAR LA CARA Y PUDE VER SUS HERMOSOS OJOS CUBIERTOS DE LAGRIMAS

PUSE UNA DE MIS MANOS EN SU ROSTRO Y EMPECÉ A LIMPIAR SUS LÁGRIMAS EN VERDAD NO ME GUSTABA NADA VERLA A SI. ELLA SE RUBORIZO ENSEGUIDA, AMABA ESE GESTO EN ELLA Y LE VOLVÍ A SONREÍR

-"HINATA YO…LO SIENTO EN VERDAD"- ELLA ME VIO ALGO SORPRENDIDA EN LO GENERAL Y NUNCA PIDO DISCULPAS PERO ESTAS ERAN POCAS POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HICE Y SE MERECÍA ESO Y MUCHO MAS DE MI

-"NO, YO NO QUERÍA CAUSARTE SUFRIMIENTO MI ÚNICO OBJETIVO ERA PROTEGERTE Y TERMINE POR LASTIMARTE. FUI SEGADO POR MI EGOÍSMO Y NO ME DI CUENTA DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE MIS ACTOS Y ENTENDERÍA PERFECTAMENTE SI ME ODIARA POR QUE HASTA YO MISMO ME ODIO Y CREÍA…"-

-"¡NO DIGAS ESO!"- GRITO ELLA SORPRENDIÉNDOME MUCHO ELLA NO SOLÍA HACERLO MUCHO

-"TU..TU ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y NO DEBERÍAS DE SENTIR ESO POR NADIE MENOS POR TI MISMO"-ESPESO A SONROJARSE- "A-ADEMÁS Y-YO NUNCA PODRÍA ODIARTE Y ESO LO SABES MUY BIEN P-POR QUE…TU..TU ¡ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!

ME QUEDE OBSERVÁNDOLA AUN SORPRENDIDO ELLA NO ME ODIABA. NO ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE ELLA NO PODRÍA ODIAR A NADIE AUNQUE LA HICIERAN TROZOS. ELLA ES IMPOSIBLE DE SENTIR ESE SENTIMIENTO Y ESO ERA UNA DE LAS TANTAS COSAS QUE AMABA DE ELLA SU GRAN CORAZÓN Y TODAVÍA HABÍA ESPERANZA ELLA AUN LO QUERÍA.

LO ÚNICO QUE PUDE HACER FUE TOMARLA DEL BRAZO Y ACERCARLA A MI PECHO, PUDE VER SU CARA DE SORPRESA AL JUNTARLA A MI CUERPO PERO LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE PODÍA PENSAR ERA EN ABRAZARLA Y A SI LO HICE Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS SEGUNDOS ELLA REACCIONO Y SE APOYÓ EN MI PECHO

-"SASUKE POR FAVOR…NO TE VUELVAS A ALEJAR"-DIJO APOYANDO SE CABEZA EN MI PECHO

-"NUNCA LO HARÍA"-

Y ASI NOS QUEDAMOS BAJO ESE ÁRBOL UNIDOS EN LA PAZ QUE SENTÍAMOS EN ESOS MOMENTOS. YO YA HABÍA APRENDIDO MI LECCIÓN, ELLA ERA LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y NO LA BOBERÍA A PERDER, DEFINITIVAMENTE ARREGLARÍA LAS COSAS NO LO ECHARÍA A PERDER ESTA VEZ LA ARIA MI ESPOSA LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA YO LA PROTEGERÉ…

_**fin**_

.

.

.

.

**BIEN ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA CORTA MAS BIEN MI PRIMER HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO A SI QUE NO SE SI ESTA MUY BIEN POR QUE ME EMOCIONO Y LA ESCRIBO MAS LARGA DE LO QUE DEBERÍA Y LUEGO TERMINE RECORTANDO MUCHO A SI QUE DÍGANME QUE TAL ESTUVO**

**SI ES MALA O BUENA USTEDES DÍGANME Y SI LES GUSTO DÍGANMELO Y SI NO PUES EN QUE COSAS O QUE ME ACONSEJAN O ASI OK ESO ES TODO GRACIAS POR LEERLA! ATTE.: NEKO AISAKA **


End file.
